15 February 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-02-15 ;Comments * 12" single]]Peel mentions seeing Was Not Was at the end of last week at the Wag Club and thought they were very good Peel wrote an article about their performance in the Observer newspaper, published on 14th February 1988.. They did a cover of an Otis Redding song, which Peel plays on the programme. *Peel was very pleased to hear Simon Mayo playing a track from the Very Things Peel Sessions record earlier in the evening. *Peel mentions next week he'll be in Russia doing programmes for the BBC. *Peel wonders what the Bastard Kestrel's track B.S. 3704 refers to. It turns out to be a specification for condoms. *Peel plays a Chuck Berry track after seeing him on TV and plays a snippet of an extra song from the artist to be played on tomorrow night's show. *Peel mentions that the cover of the Wild Flowers latest 12" record looks like his road after a brief spring shower. *Peel plays both sides of the joint single by Levi 167 and the J.V.C. F.O.R.C.E.. Sessions *Bastard Kestrel #1. Recorded: 1988-02-07 Tracklisting *Fall: A Day In The Life (v/a LP - Sgt. Pepper Knew My Father) New Musical Express *Otis Redding: I Can't Turn You Loose *Echo & The Bunnymen: People Are Strange (7") WEA *Clancy Eccles: Fatty Fatty :(JP: 'Oh they're playing my tune') *Bastard Kestrel: Pig Out (session) *Triffids: Bad News Always Reminds Me Of You (10" - Trick Of The Light) Island *Mix Master Spade And Compton Posse: Genius Is Back (12") La Posse *Very Things: Wall Of Fir (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Misty In Roots: Together (7") People Unite *Meat Beat Manifesto: I Got The Fear (7") Sweatbox *Microdisney: Gale Force Wind (7") Virgin *Mr. Lee: House This House (Dub) (12") Trax *Bastard Kestrel: B.S. 3704 (session) *Chwyldro: Tu Ol l'r Sgrin (7" - Chwyldro) Cyhoeddiadau Pentan *Bhundu Boys: Ziva Kwawakaba (12") Discafrique *Hellmenn: So Bad (12" - Herbal Lunacy) Waterfront *Fess Williams And His Royal Flush Orchestra: Hot Town (v/a LP - Hot Town) BBC Records And Tapes *Flag Of Democracy: Love Song II (LP - Shatter Your Day) Wetspots *Levi 167: Something Fresh To Swing (shared 7" with J.V.C. F.O.R.C.E. - Strong Island / Something Fresh To Swing) Hardcore *Chuck Berry: Oh Baby Doll (LP - One Dozen Berrys) Chess *Bastard Kestrel: Risk (session) :(JP: 'One of the best LP titles around at the moment is 12 Songs Never Recorded By Frank Sinatra, which is the title of the LP by Pink Peg Slax, here's a tune from it, Such A Fool') *Pink Peg Slax: Such A Fool (LP - 12 Songs Never Recorded By Frank Sinatra) Ediesta *Reese: Just Want Another Chance (12") Incognito #''' *Negative Gain: Face First (LP - Back From The Dead) Pusmort *King Of The Slums: The Pennine Spitter (12" - England's Finest Hopes) Play Hard *John Chibadura & The Tembo Brothers: Mukadzi Wangu (Emeli) (LP - $5000 (Kuroora)) Mosi-Oa-Tunya *Morrissey: I Know Very Well How I Got My Name (7" - Suedehead) His Master's Voice '''# *Bastard Kestrel: Drinking Suicidal (session) *Augustus Pablo: Look Within Dub (LP - Eastman Dub) Greensleeves #''' *Undertones: Jimmy Jimmy (LP - The Undertones) Sire *Wild Flowers: Glory (12" - Broken Chains) Chapter 22 *J.V.C. F.O.R.C.E.: Strong Island (shared 7" with Levi 167 - Strong Island / Something Fresh To Swing) Hardcore *Faith No More: Blood (LP - Introduce Yourself) Slash '''# Tracks marked #''' on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9540XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1988-0x-xx peel Feb Mar 1988.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:57:44 *2) 1:33:48 (0:16:41 - 0:26:12) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from SB638, SB643, SB644 and SB648 of Weatherman22's Tapes ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9540/1) *2) Mediafire ;Footnotes Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online